Enderman's Love
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: When Wolflover meets a enderman and falls and love with him, it creates totally chaos! Will they be together, or have to leave each other forever?
1. Wolflover and Ray

Wolflover was walking alone at night in the woods. She was trying to find the nearest village or house. But, she didn't know that she was being spied on.

An enderman stood behind the trees looking at Wolflover. He found something about her "interesting". It was not her beautiful hair, it was her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful ocean blue. The enderman decided to meet Wolflover tomorrow.

Finally, Wolflover got to the village that she lived in. It was a very small village. But it was night, so zombies were out and about. Wolflover had to hurry back to her house. But, zombies were already coming for her.

"Oh no." Wolflover said. She ran straight to her house and grabbed out her sword. She had slain some of the zombies, but she decided there was too many to fight.

She slammed the door behind her as she entered her house. She could hear the zombies trying to get in. She was scared half to death when a zombie popped out of nowhere at the window.

Then, she heard someone killing the zombies outside. She peaked at the window to see who it was, but she couldn't see.

As soon as all the zombies were killed, Wolflover rushed outside to thank her hero. But when she saw it was a enderman, she stopped running immediately. She was terrified, not knowing that this enderman would cause no harm to her.

"Why did you save me?" she asked the enderman. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Wolflover thought this was very odd.

"I'm Ray and I was spying on you when you were walking home." the enderman said. Wolflover couldn't believe that this enderman can actually talk. But then, she thought the weird thing is that this enderman did not harm me when he saw me.

"I'm Wolflover, why are you talking to me instead of killing me?" she asked. Ray just gave her a smile and zoomed off, leaving behind pink dust. Wolflover thought this was more weird than a zombie attacking a tree.

The next morning, Wolflover went to see her friend, FireWarrior7. He lived in a wooden house out in the woods nearby Wolflover's house.

"Sup' Wolflover." FireWarrior said.

"Hi FireWarrior." she responded back.

The two of them were very odd friends, why, because they go everywhere together. No villager has just ever walked by and just seen one of them, they always see the two together. They became friends because Wolflover saved FireWarrior from falling into lava when they were in a cave mining, after FireWarrior killed all the zombies that were attacking Wolflover.

"So, I meet a enderman last night, and…" Wolflover said.

"Wait, an ENDERMAN?!" FireWarrior interrupted. Wolflover's face froze. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, did I say enderman, I meant another user!" Wolflover replied. Thankfully, FireWarrior didn't really get suspicious. He just gave her a look and walked away.

Wolflover told herself that she should really watch what she says. She started to think about what would have happened if she had told him the truth. Ray could have been killed. Even though she knew that he would respawn, she was still worried about him.

"Oh gosh, I feel bad for an ENDERMAN!" she told herself out loud. She couldn't believe she felt bad for a "mob". She thought she had gone crazy.

When she got back to the village, she bumped into her other friend, Popcake. Popcake was always so happy and made everyone smile and have fun at her parties. She was really, really cheerful.

"Hello Wolflover!" Popcake said cheerfully. Wolflover smiled and finally found a friend she can trust to tell about her "new" friend.

"Hey Popcake, can I tell you something?" Wolflover asked. Popcake gave her a smile that told Wolflover that she would keep Wolflover's secret. So, they went in a alley so no one could hear them.

"I'm friends with a enderman." Wolflover whispered. Popcake gasped and was ready to scream, but Wolflover stopped her before she could say anything. Wolflover started to sweat and realized maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell an open-book person her secret.

"Look, you can't tell anyone, ok?" Wolflover said. Popcake nodded her head in agreement. She skipped off and went to another one of her parties.

Wolflover started to get worried that sometime Popcake would mess up and spill out the secret. Popcake was sometimes like that, if someone says something that seems to be related to the secret, she sometimes spills it out.

"WOLFLOVER IS FRIENDS WITH WHAT?!" someone yelled. That voice sounded familiar to Wolflover. When she saw who it was, she wished she hadn't told Popcake her secret. It was Wolflover's dad.

"Hi dad." Wolflover said softly. The look on his' face told her she was in trouble. He dragged her into a small house. She knew her dad was going to tell her about how endermen is bad news and all that other junk.

"What have I told you about enderman, Wolflover?" her dad said. Wolflover sank under the table a little and smiled nervously. Then, she took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"Their evil, heartless creatures." she said. Wolflover thought the opposite, she thinks that every creature has a heart. She knew there was a good side in those endermen.

"Right, so why are you friends with one?" her dad, CoolAlex, asked. Wolflover was ready to stand up for herself.

"Because he saved me dad." she said. CoolAlex started to laugh.

"You make me laugh Wolfie!" he laughed. Wolflover gave him a face that showed him that she was not lying.

After hearing her dad laugh for a minute, she busted out of there. She was not going to just sit there and hear her dad laugh for an hour. She could not take her friends today.

Then, she decided she was going to look for an enderportal or try look for Ray.

My message:

Does Popcake seem familiar? Doesn't she sound like "Pinkie Pie" to you? Thought so. Anyway, sorry for making the title and everything before finishing up with the story. Please understand I will make mistakes guys.

So yay! See ya'll later and God bless ya'll! :D Have a great day!


	2. Meet again

After seeing Wolflover, Ray started to have feelings for her. He felt like he needed to see her again, even if it was wrong. He knew the "laws" said Users and endermen couldn't have a love connection.

"Hey Ray!" Ray's friend, Jay said. Jay has a pretty kind personality. He is also kind to anyone he meets. Ray finally decided to tell Jay about his crush on Wolflover. Since Jay was also friends with a few users.

"Hey Jay, can I tell you something?" Ray asked. Jay shook his head, smiling.

"What's up, Ray?" Jay asked. But, something was telling Ray that it wasn't a good idea to tell his friend about his' secret. But, he told Jay anyway.

"Ray, do you understand what could happen?" Jay asked. Ray's face turned red. But of course, he knew that Jay was good at keeping secrets. But still, Ray was still worried.

"Are you going to tell anyone, Jay?" Ray asked.

"Of course not," Jay replied, "I just think its kind of ridiculous." Ray was surprised by his friend's reply. He thought Jay would of understood, considering he had users as friends.

"Jay, you have a friendship between users and its no different." Ray said. Jay's smile faded and he looked down.

"It actually is different." Jay replied softly. Ray was about to blow a fuss, but because Jay was really sensitive, he didn't yell. Ray just walked away. But before he go anywhere, Jay stopped him.

"Sorry Ray, it isn't different." Jay said. Now, Ray felt guilty because he felt like he pushed Jay into giving that response. But, Jay's smile showed that he was being honest, not because of Ray.

"Well then, lets go see her." Ray said. Jay shook his' head in agreement. So, they teleported to the natural world.

The sun being to set, making the land dark. But, the two endermen did not care if it was night or day, they were going out to look for someone important. But of course, the two knew that it would take a long time to find Wolflover.

"Ok, follow me." Ray said to Jay. Ray remembered the direction of Wolflover's house, after following her last time.

It started to get darker and the zombies, skeleton, and etc. were starting to come out. As they went deeper into the woods, Jay got more frightened. He always stayed in the End during the night because he was scared of the dark.

"Uh, couldn't we have started in the daytime?" Jay asked Ray, shivering. But instead of responding, Ray just kept walking on. He didn't care if his friend was scared or not, all he wanted to do was see Wolflover.

Suddenly, they heard a twig crack. Jay started to panic and was ready to run, or teleport. Fortunately, it was only Wolflover.

"Sorry guys… wait, Ray?!" she asked, surprised.

"Hey Wolflover, I was just coming to see ya!" he told her. There was a silent moment between the three. Then, Ray started to talk.

"So, why are you out here at night," Ray asked," the mobs are out." Wolflover just shrugged, smiling.

Then suddenly, they heard the moaning of zombies. They sounded real nearby.

"Wolflover, we need to run!" Ray yelled. Wolflover dropped the fire wood and ran off. Once she got to her house she slammed the door and backed away.

"Are you ready to fight, Jay?" Ray asked.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"To save Wolflover." he replied. Jay was a little scared, but Ray didn't care, just as long as Wolflover was safe.

Suddenly, they saw a person that looked familiar. He had white eyes and just stared.

"Oh no, Herobrine." Wolflover said to herself.

Message:

Now we got Herobrine, how do you think this is going to turn out? Is he going to be the enemy or help? Find out in Chapter 3! Second book of Fredbear's Family Diner coming soon! God bless ya and have a nice day! :D


	3. Herobrine

"Uh Wolflover, you might want to run," Ray said slowly. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't budge. She was to focus on the white eyes to run. "Oh no," Ray said. Herobrine lifted up a stick. It wasn't just any old stick, it was magical.

"Why isn't she moving?" Jay asked Ray, whispering.

"I have no clue," Ray replied, "but I might have an idea why." Wolflover suddenly phased back into realty and ran for it. Herobrine chased after her through the woods. "Oh no, Wolflover!" Ray yelled. Herobrine still was chasing after her.

"Please leave me alone," she whispered, "please." Wolflover ran until she got to her cottage. She slammed the door behind her. Ray and Jay teleported into her house. "I hope he can't get us in here," Wolflover said.

"I hope that we are safe," Jay said. Jay looked like he was about to lose it from all that has happened tonight.

"Jay, if you want to go back to The End, you can," Ray suggested. Jay shook his head.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind with that monster hanging around," Jay said.

"Speaking of hanging, why hasn't Herobrine gotten hanged yet?" Ray asked. Everyone laughed.

They stayed in the cottage for what felt like for hours. Even though it was quiet outside, Ray didn't let anybody outside for the rest of the night. "Ray, when can we get out of here?" Wolflover asked.

"Not tell tomorrow I'm afraid," he replied. Wolflover showed the endermen where they were staying for the night and she decided that it was time to hit the hay.

"Well, good night guys," Wolflover said.

"Good night," the endermen said, smiling. The house went silent. The only lights were the torches on the walls.

"Soon, I will get her and that enderman," said Herobrine to himself, "soon." He disappeared and went back to the Nether.

The suns shun its light over the valley. Wolflover woke up as it hit her face. "Oh my, what a crazy dream," Wolflover said to herself, "I dreamt I was with Ray and Herobrine was coming after me and they had to stay here for the night." She went downstairs to start making breakfast. She saw Ray and Jay watching T.V. on the couch. "Oh wait, I take that back," she said. She realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Hi Wolflover," the endermen said. Wolflover waved and slowly walked troughs the kitchen. She making eggs and ham. As she cooked, she hummed a beautiful song.

"Loving voice you have," Jay said, walking through the kitchen to get something.

"Thank you," she said and continued to hum. She walked in and put two plates on the coffe-table in front of the endermen. "Here is your breakfast, boys," she said.

"What is this?" Ray asked.

"Eggs and ham," Wolflover replied. The endermen stared at her oddly.

"Uh, we don't eat that," Ray said.

"Well, have you ever tried it?" Wolflover asked. Ray and Jay shook their head. "Well, you don't know until you try," Wolflover pointed out.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Jay said to Ray. They took a bite out of the eggs and ham. They were delighted. "This is amazing!" Jay said in shock. Ray nodded in agreement.

"See, you won't know you would like if you didn't try it," Wolflover said. They gobbled down the meal like hungry dogs.

They stepped outside to see if Herobrine was gone. Luckily he was nowhere in sight. They continued to walk through the woods.

They finally found a village in the distance. They decided to adventure through it.

Message:

I wanted to make this longer, but I didn't have time and I decided to wait. See ya'll next time and God bless ya'll.


End file.
